


Life Was Just That

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Smallville Lover100 table at LJ; 047 Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Was Just That

Life was hectic, life was ever moving and life was someone who would try to destroy the world at least once a week. Maybe not everyone’s life was like that but they had what they were given.

For Chloe, life was figures and fact, responsibilities. Life was Watchtower, The Blur and damage control. For Oliver, life was secrets and masks mixed with public faces and boardrooms.

Between all of that, life only ever stopped for a few minutes at a time, the feel of skin, the brush of a cheek or a few rushed words between meetings and missions.

For a few moments, in each other’s eyes, life would stop entirely. No more work, no more heroics. Life was just them, together and nothing more or less than that.

And when she left him, for that short time, when he didn’t know if she was alive or dead, life stopped, in a different way. It went on around him of course, but it wasn’t until she returned that life was more than just being alive.


End file.
